


My Dads Can Fight Your Dad

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (fight me. its what my friend calls her third dad, 3+1 Things, Alec is Papa, Autism Spectrum, Jace is Pinky, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Adopt Madzie, Magnus is Dada, Past Child Abuse, SO, This is self indulgent nonsense of my baby girl getting the love and support she deserves, as well as Jace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Madzie is a special girl that needs some extra help.Her dads are more than willing to give it to her.AKA Three times Alec, Jace, and Magnus helped Madzie, and one time she helped them





	1. 1. Jace

“Jace!”

It was Alec who called, his voice broken and scratchy. His hands were shaking against his sweat pants.

Jace came into the room, hair disheveled. He was wearing a pair of silk pajamas that he had commandeered from Magnus. “What’s up?” He yawned, stretching lazily. He stopped when he saw Madzie.

She was standing stock still, attempting to stare a hole in the rug. One of Alec’s switchblades was open on the floor. Her gills were flexing anxiously.

“I didn’t mean to. I came in and saw her playing with my knife and I freaked. I guess I raised my voice when I saw her and then she froze again.” Alec mumbled, biting his nails.

Jace sighed. “You can’t raise your voice. She was with Valentine for what, a month? When she freezes like this, she’s probably expecting punishment.” He said, dragging a hand through his tangled hair.

He squatted down and gently grabbed Madzie’s hand. “Hey pumpkin.” She flinched and looked up slowly. “Papa didn’t mean to raise his voice and scare you. It’s just that he was scared. This is dangerous, see?” He said, running the edge of the knife over the back of his arm. Her eyes widened in alarm at the blood, but she stayed still.

Jace healed his arm with his Iratze before continuing.

“We’re not mad. You’re not going to be punished. You’re safe here.” He said, giving her a gentle smile. She tentatively returned it. “Just don’t play with any weapons, okay? We don’t want you getting hurt.” He said. She nodded, her eyes steely.

“Can I hug you?” He asked, his voice quiet, sweet in a way Alec had never heard before.

Madzie nodded softly. Jace grinned and carefully wrapped his arms around her, effectively swallowing her with his large frame. After a moment she hugged back, her little hands grabbing fistfuls of Jace’s shirt.

After Jace comforted her and got her to sleep, Alec pulled him aside.

“How do you know how to calm her down? Mags and I have tried time and time again and we never make any headway.” He said, looking at his Parabatai with… _wonder_ in his eyes.

Jace looked at the ground. “I lived with Valentine for ten years. I’m just telling her what I needed to hear.” He said with a shrug.

Alec felt his heart break a little as the sadness and anger Jace felt flooded over him.

The next morning, a list of rules was posted on the fridge, written in Jace’s looping handwriting.

  * Ask for permission to touch
  * No raising your voice
  * Be firm but gentle
  * Don’t startle
  * _Reassure- this is a safe place_
  * **_Make sure she knows we love her_**




	2. 2. Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no clue how old mazie is??? and i cant tell by looking at someone??? help???

Madzie was about ten years old.

Alec and Jace had some experience with kids around that age thanks to Max, but they’d never dealt with a warlock child. Thankfully, Magnus was there to help.

Whenever Madzie got angry, or had a nightmare, or any outburst of emotion, her magic would flare up. They’d gone through several beds, multiple sets of curtains, and two separate rugs. It was starting to be an issue.

“Magnus. It’s happening again.” Jace called, pressing himself against the wall. Sparks of green magic were coming off of Madzie, who was standing in the doorway, her hands clenched at her sides. Her gills were flexing aggressively, and Jace really hoped his boyfriend got there before she started sucking the air from the room.

Magnus waltzed in, makeup half done, his hair down. He was half dressed, still missing a shirt and shoes, though he wore all of his jewelry. He sighed as he came into the room and knelt next to her.

“Hey sweet pea.” She looked at him, her eyes burning with fear, and stepped back. He sighed and backed away. “You’re okay. It’s okay. You’re scared, right?” He asked. She nodded minutely, looking at the ground.

“I know what you’re feeling. Here, give me your hands.” He said softly, holding out his hands. She looked at him before complying. Bright green sparks were coming from her hands, not unlike Magnus’ own magic.

“Does this scare you?” He asked softly, holding her hands in his. She nodded, unable to look away from the magic bursting from her fingers.

He smiled and tilted her chin up with his magic. “I’ll let you in on a little secret.” He said, his eyes twinkling. She looked up at him curiously, the sparks starting to slow down. “One day, you’ll be able to control this. You’ll be able to do amazing things.” He whispered. Her eyes widened in a silent question.

He snapped his fingers, eliciting a gasp from Madzie. She was staring at the air, mesmerized by the blue magic floating through the air. He had created the visage of a hellhound, bounding through the air gracefully. The fur seemed almost _real_ , melting away like black oil.

“I’ll help you control it, okay? I’ll teach you how to do this, and so much more. You’ll be able to help people with your magic. You could even help other warlocks. Would that be nice?” He asked, his voice as soft as his glittering yellow eyes.

She nodded sharply, her eyes blazing with a fierce light. She stuffed her hands in her pockets as her magic died down.

Magnus began giving her lessons twice a week. It only took her a few weeks until she was able to control her magic, doing complex spells that took Magnus years.

It made Alec and Jace well up with pride.


	3. Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my autistic ass cant focus enough to actually write something good for this lmao

It took Jace and Magnus about three weeks to realize that Madzie wasn’t neurotypical. There was the PTSD left over from her childhood, depression and anxiety that was beginning to flourish, and what they easily recognized as ASD.

It was apparent for them. Alec was on the spectrum, and had been diagnosed when he was ten. For the entire time that they had known him, he had been recognized as autistic. They knew how to deal with it, how it affected him. But with Madzie, it was different.

They weren’t just seeing the neurodevelopmental reasons behind her meltdowns. They were seeing the mental health issues, the magic, the loneliness and uncertainty that had plagued her early life.

It was common to see Alec and Madzie stimming together. Alec had explained the stigmatism around it and the importance of her having a safe space. They’d be curled up under a weighted blanket, or playing with kinetic sand, or rocking back and forth, or repeating words and phrases over and over, or flapping their hands. He figured out how to help Madzie create visual stims using the green bursts of her magic.

He explained jokes and things to her, helping her understand things that went over her head. He helped her figure out systems and patterns to figure out different things for school. You could find him with her in his lap, curled up in the rocking chair, listening to her babble on about science and history and her other special interests.

It was heartwarming. You could always find Magnus and Jace watching from the edges of the doorways, smiles on their faces as their hearts melted as they watched their boyfriend help their daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bimonlewis on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
